Is Nikki's Friendship With Brandon Going To End!
by This's A Book Adic
Summary: Brianna, Nikki's bratty little sister, sneaked into Nikki's messages with Brandon and sent him a super stupid and mean message! Now when Nikki founds out, she started to panic! It can even have some effect on Chloe and Zoey! Can she fix this sticky situation before its too late!


**Is Nikki's Frienship with Brandon Going To End?!**

After what happened in the Holiday On Ice show,Brandon's really trying to tell me something about the time he gave me a hug.I'm REALLY sure!Because once he pulled away,his mouth opened but closed again as IF he's hesitating to say something to me!

I'm almost DYING to know what it is!No,not really,just a bit curious.

Anyway,I just decided to visit him later.

later:

I put on my sweater and gloves,watching the graceful snowflakes float. When I was about to go out,my little sister,Brianna, ran pass me, holding my cellphone as she tried to hide it inside her coat. Ehh?! BRIANNA!

I jumped on her and tackled her to the snow."Get off,Nikki!Moomm!",screamed Brianna.I let go and snatched my phone from she shrieked and kicked my stomach!OUCH!

Then she ran in the house,screaming for Mom.

Before getting grounded for the rest of my life,I took advantage of the situation and left our yard to get to Brandon's.

* * *

I took out my phone and. . .

WHAT THE?!

Somehow,the brat actually TRIED to snoop in my personal messages with Brandon!And she DID!

My eyes widened as big as saucers as I read the Brianna's awkward text sentences and managed to understand a few words. . .

"-you GooD fo noting a fake plasic freinb witd cutties-"

AHHH!Which meant to be:

"You good for nothing a fake plastic friend with cooties"

If you're wondering how I understanded Brianna's words,that's because I spent SO MUCH time trying to read her dumb treasure map where SHE PURPOSELY HID my favorite shoes one day!But I'm not worrying about that for now,I'm worrying about this!

When Brandon get's to read my-I mean,-Brianna's MESSAGES. . .OMG,I can't think what's going to happen to our friendship!

Instead of JUST breaking our friendship,he'll tell this to Chloe and Zoey. . .and. . .(do I need to tell you?!).

Okay.I stand there frozen for like,15 minutes!Before I even know it,I ran for miles until I got to Brandon' sight of the Animal Shelter gave me a twinge of hope-no,this is a nightmare!I actually SAW the evil blonde wearing a designer snowcoat and HOW pathetic that she's wearing sunglasses in the middle of December. . .Anyway,back to the story-yep,it's HER!

My worst nightmare yet. . .MACKENZIE HOLLISTER!

Uggh,now I'm stuck with this Brandon situation and a MacKenzie Drama Occasion!Whew!

I considered hiding in the thorny bushes and die,but MacKenzie spotted me and I was like,stuck in a big,sticky blob of GUM!

MacKenzie smiled so ever wickedly.I thought I was going to PUKE right on the clear,clean snow. . .

"OMG!Where have you BEEN?!Wait,don't tell me. . .you GOT CHASED by a ugly,heartsick bear?!You're hair is like a hornet's nest!Too bad the bear got no honey from a worn-out nest!",she shrieked.

I clenched my fist so hard that the cellphone made some little clicking noise. . .OR CRACKING.

"Have you seen yourself lately?Your dumb sunglasses are not in the fashion in the middle of a FREEZING MONTH!",I shot back.

But MacKenzie's not the giving up type,so she. . .

"Excuse me?!But where did you get that dog sweater?!The poodles even looked CUTER wearing that than YOU!",she answered in an angry tone.

Soon,we're shouting words and comebacks at each other.I think she already LOSED her temper in the middle of the fight and picked a handful of snow in her hand,and threw it at me!

So I took a handful of snow,and THREW it too. Then it landed on her hair and I can tell I ruined it because few of her blond hair extensions fell from her head and soon, she started screaming curses at me.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!",she cried."YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

But then,someone must have heard the commotion happening outside. . .

MacKenzie's face turned pale.I frozed like a statue.

I'm staring right into those confused eyes. . .wishing I can disappear this minute,right now,and forever. . .

_TO BE CONTINUED. . ._


End file.
